


I'll Take Your Heart For My Own

by Risuu



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and its not even GOOD. can u believe it!, but as the ceo of higginsfuckers i hope this is.........readable..hmm, i simply just wrote this because i need more higginsfucking in my life, im no good at this writing thing dont read this, two dumbasses fuck instead of working through their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuu/pseuds/Risuu
Summary: In which Higgins doesn't understand how he feels about Athena, so he just fucks her instead.
Relationships: Female Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia), Higgins (My Time At Portia)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I'll Take Your Heart For My Own

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is peepee poopoo im sorry in advance. my desire for more higginsfucking content is too big for my abilities but i had to get SOMETHING out.

There is not a day that goes by where he doesn’t think of her. 

If he thought back to a year ago, he could count the number of times he thought of her per week on one hand. That only served to show how utterly insignificant she had been at first, just another Builder to be thrown into the mix with the other remaining three who weren’t nearly as competent as he was himself. 

She was just a brat, one that came ambling into town one day to claim the old workshop that had been left to rot outside of Portia’s gates for a couple of decades. The same old workshop that once belonged to the man who introduced Higgins to the building business a number of years ago, when he was nothing more than a starving teenager desperately looking for any way to claw his way out of a life of poverty. It wasn’t unreasonable to say that he hadn’t felt a souring bitterness when she took the old workshop without paying a single gol in expenses, but word around town said that she was the owner’s daughter, inheriting the property to make a living for herself far away from the arid lands of Barnarock. 

In those times, Higgins barely regarded her as nothing more than a nuisance. He quickly discovered that she had taken the workshop with the means to join the ranks of Portia’s building force, making her another source of competition within their jurisdiction. Whilst that merely just rendered her another pest to battle against, Higgins had remained optimistically complacent that she wouldn’t come anywhere close to becoming a threat. 

But in the end, it was his gloating and carelessness that tripped him up.

She had become much more than that in the year that passed them by, her prowess rapidly evolving as she made her way up the ranking board, quickly overtaking the remaining builders that resided in town. In good time, she was up there with Higgins, fighting him for first place for a number of months until she finally got the leg up she needed and overtook him too. 

And she became so much more than he could have ever guessed. 

There was no way of predicting what would happen in the last stretch of that year. Of course he was fuming, there was no way that he couldn’t have been after being humiliated and beaten at his own game by a rookie builder who held her nose up as high as he did with his. But something more came of their relationship, drifting away from the label of 'rivals' into something deeper and yet so arbitrary more than anything else.

Now the number of times he thinks of her _per day_ is entirely lost to him.

He doesn’t even remember how it started, or why either of them have allowed it to go on for so long. Somewhere along the lines of his hazy memories he remembers a kiss, one that was pressed against his lips during a particularly hot summer night. He thinks that it happened after an argument, over something petty and ridiculous that they always seemed to be bickering about, but the next thing he knew was a cool stone wall against his back and warm, soft lips against his own. 

And it had remained that way for months now.

When the eyes and the ears of Portia are upon them, they remain as they are, bitter rivals constantly going for each other’s neck.

In reality, there is no real reason for them to hide away what is going on behind closed doors, but perhaps it is in fear of some kind of scandal ruining either of their reputations. Or maybe they just don’t want the details of their illicit encounters making their way into the daily gossip of certain townsfolk.

But when they are hidden away at night, things are a lot different.

Higgins now knows every curve of her body, he knows all the different sounds her voice can make when she’s touched in certain places, the feeling of her soft skin against the roughness of his scarred, working hands. He knows the syllables of her name on the tip of his tongue when he’s holding her naked body flush against his own, pressed firmly against him as they lay together amongst a mess of bed sheets and scattered clothes.

_ Athena, Athena, Athena. _

A series of well aimed thrusts have her sprawling underneath him, soft moans choked against the kiss that he hushes her with. She swears against his lips, a desperate _“fuck”_ sobbed out as he gathers her into his arms and shoves his cock all the way inside the wet heat of her pussy.

She feels as sublime as she looks, with her platinum locks strewn out across the sheets, ruby red eyes practically glistening with lust. It’s a sight that Higgins has definitely come to love, one that is reserved for his eyes only, even if they are not a couple as much as they are still rivals. 

They are still competitors when the sun is up, and that is the one thing that stops them from turning these meetings into anything more meaningful. Instead they content themselves with a habit that only rears its head at night, when they can lose themselves to each other with it being nothing more than an easy fuck that can be given when the other asks.

Even if there is something unspoken between them, whatever that something may be, they choose to ignore it to keep what they care about intact. Higgins is happy enough as he is, earning himself all the sweet noises he can get out of his twerp as she tangles her legs together with his. There is something so delectable about each sound he wrings out of Athena, her voice a staccato song permeating their air around them as he thrusts back and forth. The words that she lets out too are absolutely filthy, each pleading beg for him to go harder, faster, _deeper,_ going straight to his cock and threatening to make him spill inside her prematurely.

But doesn’t want to come inside of her just yet, far too absorbed in the way he’s making her feel to care about getting his well needed release. Perhaps it is unusually selfless of him, although at the same time he knows that he is getting what he wants with each cry that escapes her pretty lips. All he can do is smirk as he presses onward, fucking Athena at a rhythm to counter each trembling whimper that she lets out, her fingernails digging red crescent scratches against his back as she holds onto him like he is everything and all that matters.

_ “Higgins.”  _ She breathes, toes curling into the mattress below as she pulls him back down against her chest to steal another kiss, one that Higgins happily lets himself melt straight into.

As he parts her lips open with his tongue, he pistons his hips harder against her, setting up a much quicker pace that steadily starts to increase every time he slams his cock into her tight, wet pussy. Everything about it is disgustingly obscene, but Higgins likes it that way, loves the feeling of her completely falling apart in his arms, the way she tries to shove herself back down against him to take his cock all the way down until he’s completely bottomed out inside of her. He adores her neediness and everything little thing that comes with it.

He revels in the whines she lets out even with his tongue against her own. She tastes and sounds as sweet as honey, the most addictive thing he has ever known in his life, and for a moment he regrets even thinking of her as his rival, wanting to lose himself in everything that she has to offer him, wanting to fuck her into the next week if that were even possible. 

There’s no stopping the groan that escapes him when Athena squeezes tight around his cock, and he breaks the kiss when he knows there’s no hiding it, a tremor shuddering down his spine as he grips her harder to ground himself. 

He knows her, knows her body better than anybody else in Portia does, better than anybody else ever will, and he is well aware that it’s a telltale sign of her getting closer and closer to hitting her orgasm. She only tightens like that when she’s on the very cusp of breaking, and Higgins takes pride in the fact that he will be one to break her and take her for his own.

With a smirk, he leans back down. This time he places his teeth at the column of her neck, teasing bites left on her delicate skin. Athena jolts beneath him, another collection of shaky moans exhaled as she babbles incomprehensibly above him. Whatever words she has left to say are completely lost to her, the occasional cry of his name being the one thing that she actually manages to get out.

It’s music to his ears, knowing that he’s pushed her to a point where nothing she says is making sense anymore, and Higgins finds himself wanting to overwhelm Athena and monopolize every single part of her until she’s left a ruined mess laying underneath him. The bites he leaves form a collar of hickeys against her milky skin, each blossoming bruise left as a territorial mark that will last for days, a secret claim that she’ll surely have to keep hidden underneath her clothes so no one else can see.

And he marks her because she is _his,_ even if that is only when the sun sets and night begins to fall, but he wants to leave a lasting reminder that he is the only one to make her feel like this, the only one to make her body react to his touch in the ways that she does. 

It is then that he pauses his ravaging assault on her neck, acutely aware of the legs that wrap around his waist and pull him tighter, locking him firmly against her body. Athena is letting out a number of needy, impatient noises, hips rolling against him and ass pressing up against his thighs as she uses her strength to lift herself off of the mattress.

A wolfish grin plays on his lips and he gradually connects the dots and figures out what she’s doing, moving against him with such urgency that anyone would think that her life depended on it.

How utterly, utterly lewd.

Higgins growls against her skin as he takes her hips into his hands with a firm grip that stops her from rutting down on him.

_"My pretty little slut.”_ he purrs, licking all the way up her neck until his breath is hot at the shell of her ear. “Look at you, grinding against me like a good girl, so desperate for my cock that you’re trying to take it down for yourself.”

He adores the gasp that he wrenches out from her at the sound of such sudden vulgarity, enjoys the clench of her pussy around him as she returns his words with a quivering moan of approval.

“You want to come, don’t you, twerp? Want to come on my cock as I fill you until you’re fucking _leaking.”_ He punctuates the last word with a particularly hard thrust that has her fingers splaying and raking straight up his back. 

A deep, satisfied noise rumbles in his throat at the sensation, kissing back down her hickey bruised skin to rest at her collar. He pauses there for a moment, gaze flickering upwards to meet her pleading, hazy eyes, wondering if he’d rather torture her slowly and only let her come when he sees fit. But at the same time, there is something so undeniably perfect about the way she looks right now, fucked to the brink of falling apart. It makes Higgins want to give into her above anything else, and his cock almost seems to twitch inside of her in agreement at the thought, wanting to fill her up just like he said.

That in itself would be more than enough of an incentive for him to let her finally come, but he nearly misses the wordless movement of her lips as she mouths a silent _”please”_ at him from the angle she’s laying.

_ Oh my. _

Despite the state the debauched she’s in, Athena still somehow manages to find it in herself to ask him to fuck her so politely. Maybe she says it like that because she is so unbelievably desperate to come that she’ll try anything she can to make him give into her demands. If the tables were turned, and she had not been put in such a vulnerable, open position, then Higgins knows she would be a lot more direct about what she wanted, perhaps even taking it for herself if she were cocky and impatient enough to do so. 

But with the way he’s got her submissive and pliant underneath him, she seems well aware of the fact that he is the one in control. It’s worth all the begging she can muster if it will finally coax him to allow her the release that she wants so much.

And who would Higgins be to deny her of such a request?

He may be cruel and callous at times, but equally so he can be generous and kind. With all her mewling and crying and pleading, it just about manages to tip the scales to persuade him that enough is enough and he should finally give her what she wants. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” 

In an instant he grabs her legs, pulling her towards until he’s all the way inside of her again, sheathed down to the hilt of his cock. He settles back on his knees, rising up so he can get a perfect view of her naked body, hands languidly sliding to hold her thighs up and spread apart for him, her legs pressed flush against his chest. 

“...I think that can be arranged, twerp.”

The next thing Athena knows is the absolutely brutal fucking that she’s been asking for. Her mind goes white as she’s held against her rival, thighs gripped for leverage as Higgins fucks into her at a breakneck pace. 

Her back arches off of the mattress beneath her, angling herself so that each thrust of his cock hits right where she needs it the most. She slides a hand between her legs, fingers circling against her clit, a crescendo of sobs resounding around the room as she’s fucked. She watches as Higgins stares down at her hungrily, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he moves. If looks could kill, he would’ve devoured her like a beast by now, teeth at her neck, primal and wanting. 

His thrusts become more and more erratic, and Athena’s free hand shoots up to tangle in the sheets underneath her, pulling and twisting as she writhes against the man above her. It’s enough that Higgins has to hold her legs tighter in an effort to keep her body as still as he can manage. He squeezes them to his chest, huffing from the physical exertion, a damp sheen of sweat lining his skin.

“That’s it sweetheart.” he hisses out. “Fucking come for me.”

Athena does not need to be told twice.

Her orgasm is choked out of her when it hits, and Higgins doesn’t dare stop his hips from slamming into her for a single second. He fucks her through it, swears under his breath as he watches his precious twerp come on his cock, basks in the sound of his name whimpered out on her pretty, quivering lips. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s following her after a few more shallow thrusts. He drops her legs when he comes, slides down and slots his body right against her own. His fingers thread themselves amongst the mess of her mussed up hair, _pulling_ as he forces her mouth open with his tongue, enjoying every filthy little noise he drags out of her as he spills inside of her pussy.

All Athena can offer is a weak, defeated whimper against his lips, letting Higgins ride out his high as the aftershocks rattle through his body. She goes limp when he loosens his grip on her, lets her head hit the pillow below when he untangles his hand from her hair to settle himself just above her.

Higgins stays inside of her for a moment, exhales shakily when Athena looks up at him with a sly smile and squeezes around him _again_ despite her exhaustion.

“Lewd minx." He breathes, but with an air of affection in his voice. He kisses her again, softly this time, and that in itself could be seen as a display of devotion or love, but he chooses not to think about it too much. He could leave all the thinking to tomorrow’s him, left alone with the memories of Athena in his arms and a weight of his heavy thoughts on top of his shoulders.

For now he is too far gone to even consider the ongoing implications of their illicit rendezvous. His cock twitches inside of Athena again she coaxes him down into deeper kiss, and he wants nothing more than to pull her close again and spend the rest of the night fucking her into the mattress if she were to allow it. 

With time though, he recognizes the telltale ache in his body that tells him that it’s time to take a break. He can only push himself so far without needing a little time to recharge, and he knows that he can’t go on if he stays inside of her this whole time.

He presses one last lingering kiss against Athena’s lips before he lifts himself up and slowly slides his cock out his rival. There’s a steady trickle of cum follows, slowly leaking and dripping it’s way out of Athena’s pussy, and Higgins just about has half the mind to let it collect on the pads of his fingers until he knows that the bed sheets will be saved from the mess. But before he can even reach towards his bedside cabinet to get a tissue from the box, Athena has already grasped his wrist in one hand and is pulling it towards her face, letting his fingers rest on her lips so she can lick up the mixture of their shared cum. 

Higgins considers for a moment that if he weren’t already completely spent for now, the sight of that alone might be enough to get him hard again. Athena gives him a knowing, sultry look as she licks the last of it up, something that looks more like an open invitation than anything else, but he can clearly tell that she is very aware of what she’s trying to pull with him.

“I just came.” He tries weakly, trying his hardest to gather his resolve.

“And we have a few more hours.” Athena replies, kissing his now clean fingers.

Under any normal circumstance, Higgins would have taken delight in the fact that she might be wrong, because he would never agree with her if the current situation at hand was not happening. But these are not normal circumstances, and for once, Athena is actually very much right in what she says. The night is still young, and Athena wants him still, wants another round or two. Or three. Four.

Fuck.

Higgins groans as he lets himself fall back into her arms. 

He hears Athena’s muffled giggle of triumph when their lips meet again, and would roll his eyes at her if he could. It’s not his fault that the little twerp is so sly and alluring, and it’s certainly not his fault when she succeeds in seducing him into bed or convinces him to fuck her again with little to no effort involved.

He knows he can’t help himself when he is around her, so he is thankful that this only happens at night where nobody else can see what happens when they are behind closed doors. Athena is a threat to everything that he has ever known, and whilst Higgins has never quite fancied himself as one who would lose sight of his goals or give up so easily, there is _something_ there between the two of them that seeks to tear all of his plans straight to the ground.

But the night is their veil, and it gives Higgins the refuge to let out his innermost desires when he is around her. Here they are safe, and here they can indulge in one another without having to face the harsh reality of their feelings when dawn starts to break.

“Alright twerp, I think I can spare the time. Just for tonight.”   


**Author's Note:**

> hey. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm still new to this and I wanna get better at writing so I don't feel the need to just cover up everything I type with a big [REDACTED] in the text field but yknow. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr. My Higginsfucking HQ is @mytimeatlautia if you wanna swing by and say hello!


End file.
